


Feeling Things Out

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, It's like a Codec call in a fic! 8U, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Otacon calls Snake before he heads into target practice for a friendly chat.





	Feeling Things Out

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, day 13! Today's prompt was 'feelings.'   
I love me an excuse to write some Snakus 8U

-_ INCOMING CALL_ -  
  
“What is it, Otacon?”  
  
“Jeez, good morning to you too, Snake. What, did I interrupt target practice or something?”  
  
“Actually, yeah. It was almost my turn. So make it quick.”   
  
“Who’s ahead of you?”   
  
“…”  
  
“… Snake?”  
  
“Samus is.”   
  
“Oh, that’s so cool! Is she in her armor? I can’t believe what she can do in that, it’s incredible!”  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“How’s she doing out there, anyway?”  
  
“Pretty good. She knows her way around this. Haven’t seen anyone else break targets that fast before. Most people seem to be weighed down by the tools they use, but not her.”  
  
“There are so many amazing fighters here in Smash. It’s something else, isn’t it, Snake?”  
  
“She really is.”  
  
“...”  
  
“… What is it, Otacon?”  
  
“You know, you really should tell her how you feel. I haven’t ever seen you fawn over anyone else like this in a long time.”  
  
“We’ve been over this. It’s not what we’re here for. I don’t think I’m going to win the tournament by telling someone --”   
  
“I’ve seen you two talking a lot. It’s not impossible, you know. That she feels the same way, I mean.”   
  
“Otacon, I’m not going to tell her. This isn’t some romance flick. Besides, even if it did work out, you know we’re not going to be here long. It’s not ...”  
  
“What, not worth it?”   
  
“...”  
  
“Listen, Snake. It might only be for a few months, but it’s better than nothing at all. Right? Not everything has to last forever for it to mean something. It’ll make you happy, right?”  
  
“...”  
  
“Just think about it for a while.”   
  
“Look, Samus is done – I have to go. It’s my turn to break the targets. We’ll see if I do as good as she does.”  
  
“All right, all right. I’ll talk to you later, Snake. Good luck out there!”


End file.
